The objective of this Task Order is to provide support services for the conduct of a clinical study to determine the effect of CBD on the pharmacokinetics of morphine and 2 of its metabolites (morphine-3-glucuronide and morphine-6-glucuronide). In addition, the safety of the combination will be assessed.